The present invention relates to linear guide devices.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a linear guide device which includes a guide rail and a guide carriage, which, via at least one endless row of rolling elements circulating in a rolling element recirculating channel of the guide carriage, is guided on and along the guide rail; the rolling element recirculating channel includes turnaround channel sections which connect the load-bearing channel section and the return channel section with each other; the guide carriage includes a carriage body essentially in the longitudinal region of the load-bearing channel section and the return channel section, endpiece units on the axially opposed ends of the carriage body, and intermediate-piece units located between the carriage body and the endpiece units; a groove element is provided in return channel section, which encloses the rolling elements located in the return channel section around at least a portion of their circumference.
A linear guide device of this type is disclosed, e.g., in German unexamined patent application DE 198 30 140 A1. With this linear guide device, the groove elements are designed as lubricating shells, which are separate from the intermediate-piece units. Logistical and assembly-related effort is increased due to the separated configuration in particular.